memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Science officer
Spock Was Spock both First Officer and Science Officer in TOS? I believe he was but I'm not entirely sure.--docdude316 03:13, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) :He was. this is why he wore blue (sciences division). However, in , he wore gold (command division). Since he was referred to as both science officer and first officer throughout the series, it seems he could have worn either uniform color, but ended up wearing blue after the single yellow appearance. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:46, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) Chief Science Officer Why does chief science officer redirect here when positions such as chief engineer and CMO have their own pages? Surely, the higher sciences position deserves its own page as well. --Kevin W. Tlk 20:50, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : I can't find any onscreen reference to the position as "chief science officer." Every TOS reference and probably every TNG and ENT reference to "science officer" refers to the department head position. If you look at every reference, all mentions, except for maybe , might be referring to the non-canon "Chief Science Officer" position, even if it's a minor role on the Enterprise-D and apparently non-existant on the Voyager. : As such, I re-wrote this page to focus on the so-called "chief science officer."--Tim Thomason 00:21, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :: Tim, in when Dax introduced herself to Melora, she said "I'm Chief Science Officer Jadzia Dax..."; so the title was used afterall. --Alan del Beccio 01:28, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was sure I had heard Chief science officer before, because if the term science officer, refers to the department head, then...what do we call the lower positions?--Terran Officer 22:10, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Well, Tuvok referred to himself as one of several "junior science officers" aboard the Excelsior, not sure what would differentiate them from a "(regular) science officer"... --Alan 22:27, 10 July 2008 (UTC) The TOS Enterprise It seems to me that if the Enterprise was focused on mainly exploratory duties, then what where they doing with only one science officer on board? Spock could at least have been Chief Science Officer, it seems highly unlikely a ship with over 400 people on board filled with scientists would have one "science officer." Hiya, Jim-boy. 01:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : Who said there was only one? Seems any officer on board the Enterprise wearing the a blue shirt was some sort of science officer. Spock was the just head science officer, without ever explicitly being referred as such. --Alan 01:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::With the subtleties of rank structure, I think it would be not at all a supposition to say that Spock was chief science officer. As the executive officer, there would be no way that another officer beside the captain could possibly outrank him... and he was obviously a superior scientist. ::I can't recall any instance of a specific "chief" reference, though, but it seems a valid conclusion. -- Captain MKB 01:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : No, no specific "CSO" reference, but several where Kirk says such things as "best Science Officer in the fleet" or simply that Spock was the goto man in whatever the science related situation was... --Alan 02:23, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Seven Wasn't Seven a Sciece officer of sorts? – Alexlyoko13 00:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC)